


Le Beaute (The Beauty)

by TodoDeku4life



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autocon Sparkling, Casting Call Club, Decepticons Femmes Are Hot, F/M, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Males Love Their Ass, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some NSFW Scenes, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds, girl fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoDeku4life/pseuds/TodoDeku4life
Summary: The five fembots [Slipstream, Thunderblast, Blackarachnia, Flamewar, Shatter] are a group of femmes that gets the mechs attention, but they don't have any feelings for them, till each one of them has a crush on each one of the mechs. They also have their favorite type of guys such as...Slipstream's type of mech.... Strong, Handsome, A Freaky, Protective, LovableThunderblast's type of mech... Adventurous, Clever, Small, SweetBlackarachnia's type of mech...Buffed up, Strong, Mature, Chill, Well behavedFlamewar's type of mech... Daredevil, Crazy, Never gives up, StupidShatter's type of mech...Someone who listens to her command, Loyal, Trustworthy, Open mindedThe mech, on the other hand, are trying to figure out a way to get their attention, but it's going to be harder than they thought because there's going to be a LOVE TRIANGLE happening!The femmes, on the other hand, should be aware of their man because other femmes are in love with them as well.Will the femmes succeed and end up with their true love? Will the mech choose one of the femmes and end up in a happy place?!This story is going to feel like a Telenovela, so I'm wishing myself a good luck☘️✨
Relationships: Blackarachnia/Optimus Prime, Elita One/Optimus Prime, Firestar/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Flamewar/Prowl (Transformers), Flamewar/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Rung/Thunderblast (Transformers), Slipstream/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Slipstream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Le Beaute (The Beauty)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/gifts).



Before we start doing the whole story (Which is the next chapter), I wanted to say some few things!!

  1. This whole couple section is just me being random. YES, you can hate me, but that's because I enjoy choosing random couples in a different dimension
  2. I actually made fanart of these couples because AGAIN I was being random (I also drew their sparkling)
  3. I ran out of words!!



So... the next chapter is going to be the Epilogue

I ran out of words....


End file.
